everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Andi Cruz/Gallery
Andi Cruz season 2.jpg|Andi in Season 1 332x363-Andi-Cruz.jpg|Andi in Season 2 AndiClearer.jpg|Andi in Season 3 Andi-about-web.jpg|Andi in Season 4 Pandi2.jpg Pandi.jpg Andi-about-web-desktop.jpg AndiPhilipSit.jpg AndiJaxBTS2.png Emandi2.png Andiego.jpg Emma and Andi.jpg Andi Bear.jpg 8ivag.jpg Rebel Emma.jpg 1b4519.jpg Andi on the first day.png Emma, Andi and Monkey Lily.jpg Emma and Andi Floating.jpg|Andi sitting on Emma so the Hex won't float up. Andi.jpg AndihelpingEmma.JPG Andi Glued2.JPG Andi Trapped.JPG EmmaandAndi.JPG|Andi doing woodworks while Emma scrapbooks AndiEveryWitchWay.JPG Character large 332x363 every witch way andi.jpg Every witch way.jpg Emma And Andi7.JPG Sharks.png Panther Andi.png andi.png andi1.jpg andi2.jpg Dani.jpg Andi6.JPG Andi5.JPG Andi4.JPG Andi9.JPG Emma Casting Spell16.JPG|Emma casting a spell on Andi Andi7.JPG Zombie Rescue Team2.jpg Andi Cruz1.jpg Andi Cruz2.jpg Andi Guardian.JPG Andi2.JPG Emma And Andi8.JPG Andi Hammer.JPG Everybody2.JPG 4897842508333056.jpg 4989596305719296.jpg 5106200372838400.jpg 5786532478713856.jpg The future Mrs. Jax.png tumblr_n0b2igvxJY1rjkt74o5_250.gif 2m23.jpg 352529-s20.jpg Kinc.jpg 75e6u.jpg Every-witch-way-season-1-episode-16-now-tv.jpg|The Principal giving Andi frog hands 11381479_1646084945637574_1351889385_n.jpg Tumblr_n09azyA4Uk1rjkt74o4_250.gif SuGy12b.jpg Every-witch-way-101-andi-and-emma-clip.jpg Andi Drawing2.jpg Emma And Andi11.jpg Andi And Lily.JPG Every-witch-way-paola-andino-interview-04.jpg Emma And Andi10.JPG Emma And Andi9.JPG EWW_S3_06_hR.jpg EWW_S3_07_HR.jpg x8ofa.jpg Capture_2.PNG Covering_Ears.JPG 3ldx.jpg j7pgqckw.jpg EWW7.jpg Jemma, Miego, and Phandi looking fierce.jpg Beachside 7 Every Witch Way26.png Beachside 7 Every Witch Way24.png 82px-501,2502,0,2000-Emandi.jpg Emandi.jpg Every Witch Way - Season 2, Episode 15 Emma Wants a Cracker.jpg Every Witch Way Season 2, Episode 12 The Emma Squad.jpg Emma comforting Jax.jpg|Andi third-wheeling Daniel Darko2.jpg Emmandandi7.jpg Emmandandi6.jpg Emmandandi5.jpg Emmandandi4.jpg Emmaandandi2.jpg JandiNewer.png Jax Casting Spell3.JPG|Andi avoiding Jax's spell Andiego.png Every Witch Way UTT MTV Dutch 1 11 142767 ABC359923 mp4.jpg Every-Witch-Way-S01E04-pic2-t.jpg Every-witch-way-116-full-episode-16x9.jpg Every Witch Way episode 3 The Big Chill 141744038 thumbnail.jpg Desdemona Casting Spell3.JPG|Andi & Philip being stopped by Desdemona ZombieBF.jpg Post10 flusandhexorens image 400x117.jpg Image-96FB 52E242A116.jpg S1ep4.png Tumblr n0cveeAk551rjkt74o2 250.gif Hdiatb2xpecy.jpg Image-F44F 204.jpg JandiHug.gif Emma, Andi And Lily.JPG Maxresdefaults120.jpg Tumblr inline nmv7k1mdxh1rhghm7 500114.png Tumblr n09eg5SNTw1rjkt74o10 250.gif 26ac8e.jpg JandiLaugh.gif Andi401.jpg Emma And Andi14.JPG Emma, Andi And Jax.JPG Beachside_7_Every_Witch_Way1.png 8eS2M.jpg 8pd2r.jpg 416d3d9e1faf9642bf5e102.jpg Every-witch-way_season_3_episode_9_1024x576.jpg EveryWitchWay1.jpg Tumblr_myv69lpqxI1qe5ixxo1_250.gif EveryWitchWay15.jpg ImagesCAZLYZP8.jpg 91f936ee510.jpg Andi Trapped2.JPG EWY 415.jpg EveryWitchWay20.jpg ImagesCA99SZUN.jpg L_EWW_S2_EP42.jpg Mqdefaults101.jpg MRoiQ4BHeYw.jpg MV5BMTA4MDg3OTUxODBeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDI2MzgyNDIx_V1_S102.jpg MV5BMTU0MjM5Nzg2NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDE0MTg5MjE@_V1_SY317_CR104,0,214,317_AL_.jpg MV5BMTUwMjE0MzE3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDk3NTIwMzE@_V1_SY317_CR104,0,214,317_AL_.jpg MV5BODM2MjY4NTkyNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzE2NDc5MjE@_V1_SY317_CR104,0,214,317_AL_.jpg RDiIe.jpg X240-t_p.jpg VQPDr.jpg Tumblr_n7p0dph06R1s2w9y9o5_400.gif 93rru3sv.jpg Screen0009.png SHcJ.jpg SjwIS.jpg 1419d3.jpg|When Emma tells her she doesn't want her to be her guardian Emmaspell4.jpg MH5uGAiqqZc maxresdefault307.jpg Teen-witch-101-extrait1_640x480_75.jpg Sf8ah.jpg ImagesCA60MQ5E.jpg 1e85c0.jpg Emma Casting Spell.PNG 1835bf.jpg 370946-1.jpg HWo134s.jpg Qw8i066zqs6o.jpg TwistedSister.jpg 41506-130x97.gif Wkr9hiyz4wh2305.jpg Tumblr_inline_nnwh4cN7Ux1rhghm7_500.png Di-KW5DS7222.jpg L_EveryWithcWay_S3_Ep12.jpg 19ac89.jpg Andis4.jpg 1cf98b.jpg Ss4rz6ydovwa.jpg|Andi barging into Dia's conversation JandiWatchingDanie.jpg 210765.jpg Every Witch Way S04E08.jpg Sharks.jpg 370703-1.jpg 203268.jpg Tumblr_n7dtlzPpeT1rcqnnxo2_500.gif 13e586.jpg Pp068.jpg RebelEmmaTemp.jpg 2732c9.jpg 2aff24.jpg IwKRM8iVb4E maxresdefault.jpg 146b94.jpg 1038c6.jpg 257efa.jpg 19c3c3.jpg 6e8a5714f3a068baf8d25df74b81e4f3.jpg Every Witch Way S04E13.jpg Screenshot 413.png 2fb270.jpg StopEmma.jpg Tumblr n0icjhVG5I1rjkt74o10 250.gif 11378500 730339313744081 1415540011 n.jpg Qcw7rftx77tb.jpg BVBawK406.jpg 168698410.jpg Andi415.jpg 645vfvnx0wx107.jpg Tumblr_n0rdfn8Tfx1rjkt74o8_250115.gif Lily Frog.jpg 505379915 640301.jpg Andi405.jpg Andi's sacrifice .jpg|Andi sacrificing herself to protect Emma Emandi407.jpg Tumblr ne4ifw1EMl1tg7z86o1 1280.jpg C0237f 3d24833a99484e41b2856dcc8dfc823d png srz 764 448 85 22 0 50 1 20 0.png Tumblr_n0b1edwcPb1rjkt74o5_250114.gif AndilaughingatLiana.gif tumblr_inline_nmv7dfSEyG1rhghm7_540.png EMANDIdisgusted.png Emandi118.jpg Andiego 411.jpg TfZ4iAB.jpg Emandily.jpg Emandi&Hex.jpg NovoasplitwithAndi.jpg Andily.jpg 0d8r413.png Lilly.Andi.MagicRealmentrance.png AndiridingHex.png Image-4DF3 52D24FE4.jpg 1189c8.jpg 10890903_691525357629265_1599954701_n.jpg Emma-videochatting-with-Andi.png Every-witch-way_season_3.jpg PpVQl02.jpg Sfm4.jpg Tandi106.png Tumblr_n09eg5SNTw1rjkt74o8_250.gif 41fb48c22db9fddfcb32d174163b34f2.png Andiego Goodbye Hug.gif Emmandi moment.jpg Eww-417-full-episode-thumb-1x1.jpg Andi-entering-wits-academy-4x3.jpg 12237403 688272964642987 565102827 n.jpg Andi being hit with a spell.jpg Jandi Goodbye Hug.gif Dd5e8755d8068040808f7443618fffcd thumb.jpg Di-YFP3CG.jpg Emandi3.png Andily 2.png andi s4.png EWW_S4_ANDI.jpg Di-OUDLR0202.jpg Di-AONHUJ.jpg Hextotherescue.jpg TCO 2.png Emandi1.png Di-LMXN1L.jpg Jemmandi at lockers.jpg Di-208.jpg Jandi awkward.png Laoezix784sx.jpg Andi pizza fort.jpg 8554ef8f450d63ddb15a4ff52171ecb9 thumb212.jpg Andi comforting.jpg Emma restoring Andi Diego s memories of Daniel.gif 1280x720-hex & Andi.jpg Dandi.jpg Andi tied up.jpg Dandi (kinda).jpg Andily 3.jpg A0df1c64.png Andi snooping.png Gigi interviewing Andi.jpg Tumblr n0gkhekrDz104rk 250.gif Jandi in Em's room.png JaxWaterGun.png Gigi Interview.jpg Image-1488 54BB331309.jpg Tumblr Andi wet & upset 250.gif Everybody4.png Everybody6.jpg Everybody at Daniel's meeting.jpg EWW-LOCAS-POR-DANIEL-1024x768.jpg Andi s hat for Billy.gif Jax hurt.png Andi restraining Hex-223.jpg 4fed755f99ca0d3eded17b43-219.jpg Andi realizes Jax is a wizard.jpg Andi as a panther.png Andiego shocked.jpg Andi vs Mia.png Andi on the phone.png Tumblr n0g577xSRQ1rjkt74o1 250.gif EWW-andi-117.jpg 3665-209.jpg YkbUI0t316.jpg BYWro.jpg Andi s2.jpg Emandily hug.jpg Andi barging in.png Andiego at swim practice 308.jpg Andi kneeling 401.jpg Jawitcha55.jpg Jessie stuck to the wall 406.gif Jawitcha47.jpg Jawitcha43.jpg 7mq4PnSXBhQ407.jpg Emmandi 407.jpg Andi by tree 408.png 2d3f76b5f9cd2da816 408.jpg Jandi 215.jpg EITE 404.jpg Jemmandi at Lola's.jpg Andrea on laptop 114.jpg Cv7m409.png Image-078E 55A9B3E409.jpg Phandi first dance.jpg Andi Smiling 1.png Jessie & Andi 410.jpg Meltdown.png Jendi and Hex.png Thisguy 403.jpg 11abf412.jpg P61iwoxapnfe412.jpg IrrrjrLf412.png Andiego at Seven 412.jpg Jendi 415.png Andily 415.jpg 11abf412.jpg Emmandi wet 413.jpg Frenemies.png 416 2.png Em and Andi in car 420.jpg Evil Emma & Andi 420.jpg Emma Jessie hug.jpg 8419.jpg IMG 2641.JPG IMG 2469.JPG IMG 2467.JPG IMG 2465.JPG Category:Galleries Category:Every Witch Way Category:Character Galleries